Inferno Rising
by Frontline
Summary: There is growing unrest in the galaxy, from the planets of the Galactic Republic to the star systems of the Empire that threatens the stability of the Core Worlds. Unless it can be stopped, everything that they have worked for will be reduced to ashes...
1. Chapter 1

All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.

Iden Versio crouched in the shadow of the rocky outcrop, her black flight suit and helmet with red stripes illuminated by the pale, ghostly glow of the holo-projector from her gauntlet. In her other hand, she held her E-11, a compact, short-barrelled blaster carbine that was the staple weapon of the Imperial Forces. The holo-projector image was being relayed from ID-10, a miniature version of the Arakyd Probe Droid that the Empire used to survey remote planets, showing three figures in rough clothing standing around a fourth who was tied to a chair. He was a human male dressed in the same flight suit as Iden, minus his helmet and life support pack. Even with the grainy quality of the image, she could make out his black eye and split lip. Standing over him was a Twi'lek, identifiable by the twin headtails that hung down his back, his sleeveless jacket revealing his muscular arms. The others were a gaunt human female and a Mon Calamari who's left eye bore a savage scar. Shutting down the holo-projector, she released the safety on her E-11, slipping from cover and heading towards the rough circle of cargo crates that surrounded the pilot and his captors. Dropping to one knee, she sighted up on the Twi'lek and pulled the trigger, the blaster bolt catching him in the back and burning through his chest. Even before he fell, she swung round towards the human female, two more bolts hitting her in the stomach. By now, the Mon Calamari had got his hand on his blaster pistol and he had just started to draw when Iden's shot caught him in the throat.

'ID-10,' Iden said. 'Scan the area...'

There was silence for a second and then the droid beeped, reporting that the area was clear. Moving quickly, Iden stood up and sprinted over to the pilot, kneeling down next to him.

'Lieutenant Aviss,' she said. 'Iden Versio, Inferno Squad. I'm here to get you out. ID-10!'

The droid glided through the crates, his domed head turning his single electronic 'eye' towards her, his manipulator arms extended below him.

'Free him,' Iden said and ID-10 drifted towards him, extending one of his manipulator arms, cutting his bonds with his laser torch.

'Thank you,' Aviss said, standing up and rubbing his wrists as Iden handed him her SE-14C sidearm, just as her comlink crackled.

'Inferno-1,' Del said. 'Additional forces approaching from the southwest...'

####################

Del lay flat on the rocky outcrop that overlooked the pirate camp, his DLT-19 sniper rifle resting against his shoulder. He had personally modified the weapon by removing the standard stabilising tripod as an unnecessary encumbrance, adding an enhanced optical scope instead. Despite himself, he felt his pulse quicken as he watched Iden approach the line of cargo crates and open fire. Even though she had been his commanding officer for the last two years, and he'd seen her come deal with far more deadly odds, it was a reaction even his military training couldn't entirely eliminate. As a sniper, his skills dictated that he would frequently have to watch and wait while his comrades went into danger. However, that didn't mean he couldn't contribute.

'Inferno -1,' he said, keying his comlink. 'Additional forces approaching from the southwest...'

'Acknowledged, Inferno-3' Iden said, as Del pressed his eye to his rifle's scope, sighting up on the seven pirates that were moving towards them. 'We're heading for the extraction point, now. Cover us...'

'Copy that,' Del said, aiming at a Rodian that was carrying a repeating blaster and pulling the trigger. The bolt punched through his chest and he collapsed, the weapon clattering to the ground. Through the scope, he could see Iden and Aviss scrambling over rocks, heading for the extraction point. A few metres outside the camp was a flat expanse of ground which was the only place that the Corvis could land. Iden ducked into cover behind a low screen of rocks, pulling Aviss down after her, just as a blaster bolt sizzled over their heads.

'Inferno-1 to Corvis,' Iden said, pressing her hand to the side of her helmet. 'We need extraction, now...'

####################

Luke Skywalker raised his Lightsaber as he stepped forward, swinging it over his head in a double-handed strike towards Ulic Qel-Droma. Swiftly, he stepped backwards, deflecting the blade to the left and he advanced, lunging forward. However, Luke stepped back, raising his own blade so that it was aimed at his throat. If Ulic had continued his advance, he would have skewered himself. Ulic retreated a step, before flipping his blade to the other hand and springing forward. Luke advanced to meet the blow, blocking it with a clash of their blades and Ulric swept a low strike towards his knees. However, as Luke shifted to block, Ulic revealed it to be a feint, swinging it back up to stop it an inch from his head. Luke grinned, stepping back and shutting down his blade.

'Want to go again?' Ulic asked, shutting down his own blade and running a hand through his brown hair.

'Nah,' Luke said, sitting down and staring out of the viewport at the starfield beyond. Unlike Ulic, he had sandy hair and pale blue eyes, dressed in a pale white tunic.

'Do you...ever think of leaving?' He asked and Ulic frowned.

'Where would you go...?'

'I dunno...the Rebellion...' Luke began, just as the door hissed open and Nomi Sunrider stepped in.

'Master Altis sent me to get you,' she said, tucking a lock of her red hair behind ear. 'It's time for dinner...'

####################

Han braced for the moment of disorientation as the Falcon came out of hyperspace, the swirling maelstrom collapsing into a blur of stars that resolved into the image of a blue-grey planet surrounded by bulky orbital facilities. A dark-haired human with a cocky grin, he was dressed in a tattered leather jacket and rough trousers with red stripes down the sides.

'See?' He said, turning to Chewbacca in the co-pilot seat. 'Told you. No problem...'

Chewie growled his skepticism as he reached for the controls, plotting a course towards the planet. A Wookie from Kashyyk, Chewie was nearly half as tall as Han, his body covered in chestnut fur.

'Keep an eye on that left thruster array, pal,' Han said, as he rose from his seat. 'It was running a little hot when we left Tatooine. I'll check on our guests...'

Chewie growled his assent as Han left the cockpit and headed aft to where a man and woman were seated around the dejarik table. One was tall with black hair and a serious expression, while the other was petite with a gentle smile.

'We'll be landing on Sluis Van in a few minutes,' he said. 'After that, you'll be on your own...'

'This isn't the first cell we've set up,' the man said, just as Chewie growled from the cockpit and Han frowned.

'What's wrong?' the woman asked and Han turned towards her.

'We've got an Imperial customs vessel on an intercept course,' he said, turning and sprinting towards the cockpit.

####################

'We've been in hyperspace for two days,' Zeb growled, as he stomped into the Ghost's cockpit. Purple-furred, like most Lasat, he was dressed in a yellow jumpsuit, with his Bo-rifle slung across his back. He wore no boots on his prehensile feet, which were more like a second set of hands.

'The client's paying us very well to make this delivery,' Hera said, from where she was sitting in the pilot's seat. A green-skinned Twi'lek, she wore a orange flightsuit, her lekku hanging down her back. She glanced over at Kanaan, a human male with a neat goatee, who shrugged.

'These miners keep themselves to themselves,' she said, turning back to Zeb. 'When we dock, you, me and Ezra will handle the transfer, while Sabine and Kanaan will maintain security...'

'We have done this before,' Zeb said, with a scowl. 'I just want to get this done...'

'We'll be there in a few hours,' Hera said. 'If you're bored, you could help Chopper with the final inventory check...'

'No, thanks...' Zeb said, stalking away and Hera grinned, turning back to Kanaan.

'You're very quiet...'

'I don't know,' he said. 'What do you know about this miner...?'

'Not much,' Hera admitted. 'But, I've worked with him on a couple of other jobs. Can you...sense anything...?

'The Force doesn't work like that,' Kanaan said. 'I feel...a sense of unease, but I don't know whether that's a premonition or not...'

'...okay. All we can do is keep our eyes open...'

####################

Fi watched through the scope of his DC-17, as his three brothers made their way through the Trade Federation base towards the parabolic comm dish at the centre.

Base. Ffft. It's just a bunch of pre-fab sheds...

Even from this distance, and despite the fact that they where all wearing the same Katarn armour, he could tell them apart from the way they moved. Niner was on point, his back ramrod straight as he swept the area with his Deece. Behind him was Darman, radiating a casual calm that Fi envied. Finally, Atin brought up the rear, stalking after them with his head lowered, ready to fight.

'No sign of any tinnies,' Fi said, activating his short-range comm. 'Are they taking a break or what...?'

'Tinnies don't take breaks,' Atin said and Fi rolled his eyes.

'Don't take everything so literally, Ner'vod,' he said, using the Mandalorian for brother. 'Whoa, hold up. Contact. One tinnie on your 9.'

Even before he had finished speaking, they had taken cover behind the pre-fabs, their Deece's covering the angles of approach.

'Hold your positions,' Fi said, sighting up on the tinnie. A battle droid used by the Trade Federation, it had a skinny metal frame and curved head, a blaster rifle cradled in it's hands. Fi squeezed the trigger, the blaster bolt punching through it's head. The droid continued on for a couple of steps, before toppling forwards and Fi lowered his rifle.

'You're clear, Sarge.'

'Acknowledged,' Niner said. 'Omega Squad, on me...'

####################

Skirata stalked through corridors of the Special Operations Barracks, past helmeted and armoured Clone Troopers as he made his way to General Zey's office. Not for the first time, he was struck by the realisation that this was how most people saw him. He still felt oddly vulnerable dressed in his rough civillian clothes and leather jacket, rather than his beskar'gam.

Buir always said that a Mandalorian is more than just his armour, but fierfek, I still feel naked...

He had found himself think about his Father a lot since accepting Jango Fett's offer six months ago.

"A nice, easy job, Kal. A few months as training sergeant for the Republic. Nothing to it..." Yeah. That was the plan, but I can't just wash my hands and walk away. My lads still need me...

With an effort, he shook himself out of his thoughts as he approached Zey's office, rapping sharply on the door with his knuckles.

'Come in, sergeant,' Zey said and Skirata pushed open the door. He didn't know if Zey had sensed him coming or whether he just recognised the knock and took a guess. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer, either. He found it hard to keep his anger in check, as it was. Like all Jedi, General Zey was dressed in loose, non-descript robes that would have passed unnoticed on the majority of worlds that Skirata had visited. Despite his relative age, especially for a serving soldier, his back was straight and he was obviously still in peak physical condition. However, his beard and long hair were decidedly unmilitary. Idly, Skirata wondered if he knew just how deeply the Mandalorian dislike of Jedi ran. Probably not. Saberjockeys tended not to worry about such mundane things.

'You asked to see me, sir?' Skirata asked, keeping his voice level with an effort.

'Yes, sergeant,' Zey said. 'Thank you for coming. We have a mission for you. We need you to locate someone for us...'

'Who?'

'A human male by the name Jarion D'Syb, although we suspect this is an alias. He's wanted for questioning in relation to alleged terror offences. Yesterday, we received intelligence that he may be on Coruscant...'

'Why me?' Skirata interrupted, drawing a frown from Zey. 'You've got any number of boys in shiny armour who can do this. I should know, I trained a lot of 'em myself...'

'They don't have your experience, sergeant,' Zey said. 'According to your file, you spent two years as a freelance bounty hunter in the Outer Rim...'

'No,' Skirata said. 'I'm done with that. Get someone else...sir.'

Zey hesitates, before pulling a folder out of his desk and flipping it towards Skirata.

'We believe D'Syb was involved in the bombing of the GAR barracks last month. I don't need to tell you that we need to find him. And, as long as you're a sergeant, you'll obey your orders. You don't like that, you can leave.'

Like you don't know that I can't, chakaar... Skirata thought, his jaw tightening. Wordlessly, he picked up the folder and turning, stalking out of Zey's office.

Damn him...

Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Hask stood on the bridge of the _Corvus._ Tall and sharp-faced, his blonde hair was cut to regulation length and his expression inscrutable. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stared at the BHCI console, two blinking red Imperial symbols indicating the positions of Del and Commander Versio. Although he would never admit it, he disliked waiting here while his teammates were in danger. However, as an Imperial Officer, he obeyed his orders.

'Lieutenant Hask,' Enlistee Arrion said, from the communications station. 'Inferno-1 has secured Lieutenant Aviss and is requesting extraction...'

'Set Condition 1,' Hask ordered, turning to Leading Rate Cosz who was manning the navigation console.

'Commence landing procedure. Order security team Alpha to assemble in the Troop Bay. Ensign Torranti, you have the bridge...'

 _##################_

Luke stood in the middle of the holocomm suite, where the image of a tall, dark haired main with a neatly trimmed moustache was being projected in front of him.

'You sure about this, Luke?' he asked and Luke nodded.

'Yeah...'

'...okay. I'll meet you on Dantooine in 2 days...'

'Right,' Luke said, the holocomm shutting down, just as the door hissed open, admitting Ulic, Kay and Nomi.

'You're really leaving?' Nomi asked and Luke nodded.

'Yeah. Yeah, I am...'

'We'll miss you, farmboy,' Nomi said, wrapping him in a hug. 'You'd better write...'

'I will,' Luke said, turning to Ulic and Kay, putting an arm around their shoulders. 'Kay, try and keep him out of trouble...'

'Hey!' Ulic said, shrugging him off and Luke grinned.

'I... need to say goodbye to Master Altis. Meet me in the hanger in an hour...

 _##################_

Han slapped the door control, stepping back as the hatch hissed open to reveal a tall, sharp-faced human dressed in the dark grey uniform of an Imperial Officer, his peaked cap bearing the insignia of the Customs Bureau. Flanking him on either side were two helmeted Stormtroopers in their distinctive white armour, E-11 carbines held against their chests.

'Lieutenant Morask,' the Officer said, striding through the hatch. 'Imperial Customs. Present your ID, flight plan and cargo manifest...'

'Here,' Han said, handing him a datapad and Morask took it, flipping through the screens quickly.

'Captain Solo,' He said. ' _Millennium Falcon._ Transferring passengers, supplies and equipment from Tatooine to Sullust. For what purpose?'

'I don't ask questions,' Han said and Morask's eyes narrowed.

'Why not?'

'Because I don't care,' Han said, with a shrug. 'I already got paid...'

'Lieutenant,' the petite woman said, producing two ID cards. 'My name is Guro Nyhanji and this is Huy Charposz. We are employed by Adarta Mining...'

'I see,' Morask said, taking their IDs and running them through his reader. 'And, what is the purpose of your trip to Sullust?'

'We've received reports of a new vein of Hfredium being discovered during recent seismic activity. We've been ordered to survey the site and report on the viability of further mining operations. It's probably just another rumour, but we go where we're sent...'

'I see,' Morask said, returning their IDs with a tight-lipped scowl. 'Until you re-enter hyperspace, you are still within Imperial jurisdiction. As such, infractions may result in the confiscation of your vessel and any suspected persons being transferred to an Imperial detention facility...'

'Thanks,' Han said, as Morask turned on his heel and marched out, the hissing shut behind him.

 _Pfft..._

 _##################_

The Ghost settled down onto the battered, dingy hanger deck and Hera shut off the drives, turning to the squat, blocky orange and white R5 unit behind her.

'Keep the engines warm, Chop,' she said and he beeped an indignant affirmative, plugging himself into the data port behind the pilot's seat.

With a grin, Hera headed aft to the loading dock, where the others were waiting. Zeb was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, while Ezra was sitting on a packing crate, turning his stormtrooper cadet helmet over in his hands. Only Kanaan appeared calm, leaning on the railing with his eyes closed.

'Where's Sabine?' Hera asked, just as the door behind her hissed open and she turned to see an orange haired, armoured human woman, carrying a helmet with a t-shaped visor in one hand. Her chest plate and gauntlets were a deep purple, while her pauldrons were different colours, one grey and one orange.

'Sorry I'm late,' she said, slipping on her helmet, gesturing to her grey pauldron, which sported a chequered pattern. 'I was just putting the finishing touches to the paint job...'

'Alright,' Hera said. 'These miners can be...touchy about outsiders, so keep your eyes open. Let's go.'

Hera punched the control and the ramp ground open. With a glance at Kanaan, she lead the down the ramp to the hanger deck, where a grey-skinned Mon Calamari was waiting. An aquatic species, Mon Calamari were distinctive due to their webbed hands and fish-like heads, including their protruding eyes that gave them excellent peripheral vision.

'Hera Syndulla,' He said, as she descended the ramp.

'Grusrukbor' Hera replied. 'Good to see you again...'

'Yes, yes,' he said. 'The cargo is ready for transport,' he added, gesturing to four cargo containers that sat on the hanger deck a few metres away.

'And the payment...?' Hera asked, Grusrukbor reaching inside his tunic and pulling out a small stack of credit chips.

'As we discussed, half upfront and the rest when the delivery is complete...'

'Always a pleasure doing business with you, Grusrukbor.' Hera said, glancing over her shoulder at Zeb and Ezra. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get these crates loaded...'

 _##################_

CR-90 Corvette _Aurora_

 _Correllian Trade Spine_

'What's going on, Captain?' Leia asked, as she strode onto the bridge. She was dressed in a crisp white tunic and trousers, her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

'Princess,' Captain Mutarrif said, turning away from the viewport with his hands clasped behind his back. Tall and broad-shouldered, his dark skin was in contrast to his piercing blue eyes. 'We've received a distress call from a civilian freighter that is under attack by pirates and we are moving to intercept...'

'How long until we're in range...?'

'Five minutes, your highness...'

'Carry on, Captain...'

'Yes, your Highness. Sound Action Stations. Order the Y-Wings to prepare for launch...'

 _##################_

Hask felt the faint thump as the _Corvus_ touched down, pulling on his helmet as the ramp lowered. Activating his visor, he zoomed in on Commander Versio and Lieutenant Aviss where they were crouching behind the rocks, exchanging fire with a dozen pirates. As he watched, Iden snapped off a shot that caught a Quarren in the stomach, doubling him over p.

'Inferno-1,' Hask said, activating his comm. 'Fall back. We'll cover you...'

Iden and Aviss broke cover and Hask sighted up on a pirate who was carrying a repeating blaster, killing him with a shot to the head.

'Covering fire,' Hask ordered and the security team opened fire, driving the pirates back as Iden and Aviss sprinted up the ramp.

'Medic!' Hask ordered, as the ramp ground closed and he felt the engines fire as the lifted off. 'Are you alright, Commander?' He asked, helping Iden to her feet as the medic's knelt next to Aviss.

'Yes, Lieutenant,' Iden said, grasping his hand as she pulled off her helmet. 'Excellent timing, as usual...'

'Thank you, Commander,' Hask said, as Iden tucked her helmet under her arm. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her jaw set firmly.

'Inferno-3,' Iden said, activating her comm. 'We're outbound. Extract and rendezvous with us in orbit...'

' _Acknowledged,'_ Del said. ' _I'm returning to my TIE now. Inferno-3, out...'_

 _##################_

Tarag looked up as the armoured figure with the t-shaped visor strode towards him, resisting the urge to reach for his scatter gun below the bar. Mandalorians usually spelt trouble and his only consolation was that, with this Mandalorian, the trouble probably wouldn't be aimed at him.

'Kal,' he said, picking up another glass and wiping it with a dirty cloth. 'I've got some saurian brandy in...'

'Another time, Tarag,' Skirata said, resting his elbows on the bar. 'I'm looking for Jarion D'Sib. Do you have any idea where I might find him...'

'I'm a busy man, Kal,' Tarag said. 'And business is tight. I don't have time to keep tabs on every lowlife in the lower levels...'

Skirata sighed, reaching into his belt pouch and taking out two credit chips, laying them on the bar. Tarag hesitated for a second before scooping them up and tucking them into his tunic.

'I can ask around, Kal. It'll take some time, though...'

'24 hours, Tarag,' Kal said, taking out a piece of flimsy and scribbling down one of his untraceable comm codes that Mereel had set up. 'You know how you can reach me...'

 _##################_

'Dar!' Niner yelled, snapping off a shot from his Deece at a battledroid that broke from cover, metal joints clanking as it advanced. 'You taking a nap or something...?'

'Don't rush me,' Darman shouted back as he placed the charge, wiring in the detonators. 'I'm working as fast as I can...'

'Work faster,' Niner snapped, as Atin ejected his gauntlet blade, punching it through the chest of a droid that got too close.

'Done,' Dar said, connecting the last wire and flipping the primer switch. 'Thirty seconds. Time to go...'

'Move,' Niner yelled, breaking into a run down the corridor, his HUD showing that Dar and Atin were right behind him. Ahead of them, more droids appeared and Niner opened fire without slowing down, destroying two droids. A blaster bolt struck his shoulder and he grunted in pain, but the bolt did not penetrate his armour. Three more droids fell to Dar and Atin's rifles and he smashed the last one aside, shouldering open the door ahead of them.

'Out, out,' Niner yelled, shoving Dar and Atin through the door and barrelling after them, slamming the hatch shut just as the charge detonated. Even through the sealed door, the noise of the explosion was loud enough to force his helmet's audio receptors to shut down for a moment. When the noise died down, he looked up to see a cloud of black smoke rising from the jagged remains of the roof, allowing himself a satisfied grin.

'Omega to _Majestic,_ ' he said, activating his radio. 'Mission accomplished. Requesting extraction...'

' _Acknowledged, Omega. Gunship is en-route. Stand by for co-ordinates...'_

 _##################_

'So,' Master Altis said, as Luke sat cross-legged in front of him. 'You have made your decision...'

'Yes, Master,' Luke said, regarding Altis uncertainly. Despite his white hair and lined face, his back was still ramrod straight. Even though he had known him for as long as he could remember, he was still unsure how he was going to react.

'...very well,' Altis said. 'Whatever happens, you will always have a home here...'

'Thank you, Master...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

 _Star Destroyer Eviscerator_

 _Fondor Shipyards_

Helmet tucked under her arm, Iden lead Hask and Del across the Bridge, where a tall broad-shouldered man stood staring out of the viewport, dressed in the white uniform of an Admiral in the Imperial Security Bureau.

'Admiral Versio,' Iden said, snapping to attention as he turned to face them. 'Inferno Squad reporting, sir...'

'At ease, Commander Versio,' he said. 'Give me your report...'

'Lt. Aviss' extraction was successful and he has been transferred to the _Eviscerator's_ medical bay. The medics say that he will be ready for debriefing in a few hours...'

'Very good, Commander,' Versio said. 'Your unit has performed admirably. Report to Briefing Room 12A at 1800 hours. Until then, you are stood down...'

'Yes, Admiral,' Iden said, glancing over her shoulder. 'Inferno Squad, dismiss...'

Saluting, Hask and Del spun round and matching away, Iden making to follow them.

'Commander,' He said and she turned back towards him.

'Sir..?'

'Join me, Iden,' he said, moving towards the viewport and she joined him at his side.

'The galaxy is growing increasingly volatile, Iden. And the Empire must be prepared to respond to any threats to her stability. I will have need of your unit in the days to come...'

'Inferno Squad won't let you down, sir...'

'I know, Commander. You're my daughter...'

 _ **##############**_

'I'll miss you,' Nomi said, wrapping Luke in a fierce hug.

'Me, too,' Luke said, as Ulic clapped him on the shoulder.

'Try and stay out of trouble,' he said, as Luke embraced him and Kay.

'Write when you can,' Kay said and Luke nodded.

'I will,' he said, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and turning towards the shuttle. Climbing onboard, he took his seat in the cockpit, fastening his harness. Out of the viewport, he saw Master Altis standing behind the others, feeling a lump rise in his throat as the transport lifted off...

 _ **##############**_

'Well, good luck...' Han said, as he escorted Nyhani and Charposz down the ramp.

'Thanks for the lift, Captain,' Charposz said and Nyhani shook his hand.

'See you around, flyboy,' she said and Han grinned, watching as they crossed the landing platform. Behind him, Chewie growled and Han turned to see him descending the ramp.

'I know, pal. It'll take about 12 hours to refuel...'

Chewie's growl deepened and Han followed his gaze to where six Wookies in chains were being lead across the landing platform, escorted by guards armed with repeating blasters.

'Easy, buddy,' Han said, getting in front of him quickly. 'We're going to free them. But we'll need a plan...'

 _ **##############**_

'Y-Wings are away,' Shriv reported from the communications console. A Duros, he had a domed head, blue skin and bulbous red eyes. 'I'm scanning three Z-95 Headhunters attacking a civilian freighter...'

'Bring us alongside the freighter,' Mutarrif ordered. 'Gunnery crews, prepare for defensive fire. Order the Y-Wings to engage...'

'Yes, sir,' Shriv said, his fingers tapping a sequence of commands into his console. 'Patching in squadron frequency...'

' _Gold 1 to Gold 2. I'm commencing my attack run. Cover my six...'_

' _Acknowledged, Gold 1...'_

'One Z-95 has been destroyed,' Shriv reported. 'And one's heading our way...'

'He's feeling bold,' Leia murmured and Mutarrif nodded.

'Order Gunnery crews to fire a warning shot...'

'Yes, sir...looks like he didn't get the hint. He's firing...Gunnery crews report target destroyed. The last Z-95 is withdrawing...'

'Contact the freighter and ask if they require assistance...'

'Yes, sir...they've suffered minor damage, but they say they do not require assistance...'

'Understood. Navigation, prepare for...'

'Captain,' Shriv said. 'Incoming holocomm transmission...'

'Patch it through,' Mutarrif said and a ghostly, pale blue image of a woman with strong cheekbones appeared.

'Mon Mothma...' Leia said.

'It's good to see you, your Highness,' Mon Mothma said. 'I have a mission for you...'

 _ **##############**_

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace and Hera glanced over at the battered orange and white R5 droid behind the co-pilot seat.

'Good job, Chop. Start calculating co-ordinates for the next jump...'

Chopper beeped, turning to the navicomputer data port and plugged himself in, just as Sabine came on the intercom.

' _Hera, we've got a Star Destroyer on an intercept course...'_ she began, as the comm crackled, replacing her with an imperious voice.

' _This is the Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera. Stop your engines and prepare to be boarded...'_

 _ **##############**_

'Pile in,' Niner barked as the Laat/i settled down in front of them, Fi, Darman and Atin scrambling onboard. Hauling himself up, Niner grabbed hold of the handrail as the gunship took off, activating his comlink.

'Omega to Majestic. Target has been destroyed...'

' _Acknowledged, Omega,'_ came the clipped response of Commander Gett. ' _We have an infantry squad pinned down by enemy fire and requesting assistance. Sending co-ordinates to you now...'_

'Acknowledged, Majestic,' Niner said. 'Gear up and re-supply, Omega. The day's just getting started...'

 _ **##############**_

Skirata removed his helmet as he entered the Arca Barracks, stalking along the corridors towards the SO Briefing Room where Ordo and Mereel were waiting. Not for the first time, he was struck by the differences between them. Even though Mereel wore the blue flashes of a lieutenant and Ordo the red stripes of a Captain, there were much more subtle differences that set them apart. Ordo stood staring up at the Galactic holomap that was projected from the table, one fist balled at his side, while Mereel plotted details from his datapad with a satisfied smile.

 _Civvies think that clones are identical just because they have the same face..._

'Su'cuy, Ad'ika,' Skirata said, strolling over, clipping his helmet onto his belt.

'Morning, Kal'buir,' Mereel said, flashing him a grin. 'Just updating the latest deployment reports...'

'Don't let me interrupt, lads,' Skirata said, heading for the caf machine and pouring himself a cup.

'Where have you been...?' Ordo asked, without looking round from the holochart.

'...just looking up an old contact...'

'Buir...' Mereel began and Skirata put a hand on his shoulder.

'It's nothing I can't handle, son. If I need help, I'll call. Now, bring me up to date. Where is everyone...?'

'Aiwha Squad is en-route to Sarapin,' Ordo said, after a moment. 'Theta's still finishing up on Ord Mantell. Omega is on Assartine...'

 _ **##############**_

'That's the last of the supplies,' Anakin said, hefting the crate into transport's cargo hold and sealing the hatch. A tall, slender young man, his brown hair was cut short and he was dressed in a loose brown tunic and trousers. 'We're ready to go, Master,' he added, turning to address the two men who were standing a few feet away.

'Thank you, Anakin,' Master Kenobi said, a broad-shouldered man with a neatly trimmed beard. Behind him, the door to the landing platform opened, revealing Master Qui-Gon and Master Windu. Master Windu was a dark-skinned man with a shaved head, while Master Qui-Gon had shoulder-length hair and trimmed beard.

'I don't have to remind you of the seriousness of this mission,' Master Windu said. 'We haven't heard from Master Vos in three days and we need to discover what has happened to him...'

'We understand, Master,' Qui-Gon said.

'May the Force be with you,' Windu said and Qui-Gon nodded, leading Obi-Wan and Anakin onboard the shuttle. Anakin took the pilot's seat, buckling his harness and powering up the engines.

'Strap in, Masters,' he said, with a grin. 'Here we go...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

 _Star Destroyer Eviscerator_

 _Fondor Shipyards_

 _Operation Cinder Briefing_

 _Briefing Room 12A_

'Admiral on deck,' Iden barked, coming to attention with Del and Hask as Admiral Versio entered the briefing room, striding to the podium at the front of the room.

'At ease,' he said, Iden taking her seat again, the others following suit as the Admiral started speaking.

'This Briefing is classified,' he said, clasping his hands behind his back. 'Over the last two years, Imperial Intelligence has reported an increase in the number of uprisings and insurgencies on Imperial worlds, as well as the growing strength of terrorist organisations. These incidents threaten the stability of the Empire and cannot be allowed to continue unchecked. Operation: Cinder is aimed at targeting them before they can develop into something larger.'

'What about the Alliance Of Independent Systems?' Del asked and Hask frowned.

'You mean the Rebellion...?'

'Imperial Intelligence is monitoring this so-called "Rebellion", Admiral Versio said. 'So far, they have restricted their operations to tackling criminal and black market organisations in the Outer Rim. Until that changes, we will continue to focus on internal threats.'

Tapping his datapad, the viewer behind him flickered to life, displaying orbital reconnaissance images of an asteroid.

'Imperial Intelligence has identified a refuelling base that has been supporting mercenary operations, including the attack on the Imperial Spaceport at Ord Mantell. Your orders are to infiltrate the depot and destroy their fuel reserves, which will disrupt their operations in the Sector. Any mercenaries are considered secondary targets. You will be deployed two kilometres from the depot and approach on foot. The _Corvus_ will remain on station for support...'

 _###################_

 _Dantooine_

'Luke!'

Hearing his name, Luke looked round to see Biggs striding towards him, grinning broadly. Tall and broad-shouldered with black hair and a neat moustache, he was dressed in a pale yellow tunic, a blaster pistol strapped to his waist.

'How you doing, kid?' Biggs asked, wrapping him in a fierce hug. 'Last time I saw you was at...'

'...the Podraces on Malastre,' Luke said. 'I thought Master Altis would never let me leave again, once he found out where we went...'

'Come on,' Biggs said, with a grin. 'My ship's on the eastern landing pad...'

'Where are we going...?'

'Not here,' Biggs said, with a subtle shake off his head. 'I'll explain when we're in hyperspace...'

 _#################_

Han's fist struck the guard across the jaw and he collapsed, his blaster rifle clattering away. Massaging his knuckles, Han grabbed the unconscious man under the arms and pulled him into the shadow of the door, just as Chewie arrived. He was dragging the other guard, a green skinned Rodian by his foot. As he drew closer, Han could see that the Rodian's helmet was dented, which was probably what had saved his life. Chewie dumped him in the shadows next to the other guard, growling triumphantly.

'Keep it down, buddy,' Han hissed, rifling through the Rodian's belt pouches until he came up with a flat security key. Standing up, he inserted it into the reader and the door hissed open.

'Come on,' Han said, drawing his pistol and stepping through the door, Chewie right behind him...

 _#################_

'I need you to open negotiations with Corthana Mining...' Mon Mothma said and Leia frowned.

'Corthana Mining...? They're rumoured to be involved in some fairly shady dealings...'

'They're also the largest non-aligned mining corporation in the Outer Rim,' Mon Mothma replied. 'Their support for the Alliance would be invaluable...'

'Alright,' Leia said. 'I won't let you down...'

'I know,' Mon Mothma replied, with a smile. 'May the Force be with you...'

#################

Captain Palleon stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he watched the battered VCX-100 land in the Chimera's hanger. In his dark grey uniform with regulation-length brown hair, he stood with the ramrod-straight posture that came with a lifetime of military service. Behind him a squad of 6 stormtroopers stood at attention under the watchful eye of Lieutenant Lenx and Sergeant Hydarron. With a hiss, the VCX's ramp lowered and a green-skinned Twi'lek dressed in an orange flight suit descended the ramp.

'I'm Captain Palleon of the Imperial Navy,' Palleon began and the Twi'lek snorted.

'You don't say...'

'Under the authority of the Galactic Empire,' Palleon continued, not rising to the bait, 'we are conducting searches of all shipping in this area to tackle piracy and smuggling. I would prefer to proceed with your co-operation...'

The Twi'lek hesitated for a second, before stepping aside.

'Thank you,' Palleon said, gesturing to Lenx, who lead the stormtroopers up the ramp.

'Is this your vessel?' Palleon asked. 'Captain...?

...Syndulla,' she said. 'And, yes, it is...'

'Very well, Captain Syndulla. Admiral Thrawn would like to speak to you. Follow me, please...'

 _#################_

The Laat/i set down on the ridge, Niner jumping down from the gunship and activating his HUD. Below them, he could see where the infantry squad was pinned down, taking fire from two units of battle droids. Activating his comms, he was bombarded with a cacophony of voices.

' _...taking fire from the west...tinnies got us pinned down...cut the chatter...squad two, prepare to advance...sarge is hit...we're getting torn up, here...Medic! Get the kriffing Medic over here...keep trying to reach the forward base, we need extraction...'_

'Dar, Atin _,'_ Niner said. 'Take the left. Fi, you're with me. Let's ruin these clanker's day...'

 _#################_

Skirata slipped his helmet on, his HUD coming alive, just as his comlink icon began pulsing. Focusing on it, he blinked twice, and the comm crackled to life.

' _...Kal?'_

'You'd better have something for me, Tarag...'

' _...listen, Kal...'_

'Either you do or you don't, Tarag. Don't mess me about...'

' _Alright, alright. One of my regulars says that he saw D'Sib around the Gurrin Spaceport the last few days. That's all I've got...'_

'Thank you,' Skirata said, shutting down the comlink and checking that his knife was still inside it's sheath on his gauntlet.

 _Oya. Time to go hunting..._

 _###################_

'Here we go,' Anakin said, easing the actuator forward, the starfield in front of them elongating as they made the jump to hyperspace. 'ETA at Jentat is a little over two hours,' he added, calling up the holographic data from the shuttle's memory. 'An industrialised world that specialises in manufacturing cargo containers and habitation modules. How does that rate the attention of a Jedi Master...?'

'Jentat is a growing industrial power,' Obi-Wan said. 'The Republic would be very interested in having them as an ally. Master Vos was sent to open diplomatic relations...'

'Sounds pretty dull to me,' Anakin muttered and Qui Gon leant forward.

'A Jedi Master has disappeared, Anakin. I doubt that this mission will be boring...'

'Excellent...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Iden sealed her helmet as the Corvus' bay doors ground open and she activated her comm.

'Inferno Squad, on me,' she said, stepping through the bay doors, her stomach dropping as gravity took hold of her. Her freefall training kicked in and she activated her jump pack, slowing her descent to land on the damp, swampy ground. Even through her helmet, she could smell the dank, cloying air, mud squishing under her boots.

'Hask, on point,' she ordered, unclipping her E-11 from her harness, her boots squelching through the mud as they made their way through the swamp.

' _Hold position,'_ Hask said, raising a fist to stop them. ' _Sentry ahead. I can deal with him...'_

Securing his carbine, Hask advanced behind the sentry, wrapping an arm around his neck and twisting. His body went limp and Hask lowered him to floor. Even from this distance, Iden could see that his neck was bent at an unnatural angle.

 _A cleaner death that some..._

Keeping their weapons raised, Iden and Del moved up to join Hask, crouching behind a fallen tree. Below them, through the mist, they could just make out the refuelling base.

' _I see at least two sentries,'_ Del reported, his eye pressed to the thermal scope on his rifle.

'And who knows how many more are nearby,' Iden added. 'We're not here for them. I see two large fuel stockpiles, one at 10 and one at 3. If we plant the charges on them, they secondary explosions should take out the rest. Hask, you take the one at 3. Del, cover us from here and monitor the sentries. No engagement unless absolutely necessary. Move out...'

 _##############_

Skirata strolled through the Gurrin Spaceport, keeping his thumbs tucked into his belt. On many worlds, his distinctive chest plate, gauntlet and helmet with his t-shaped visor would have stood out. But this was Coruscant. With all the different species around, including Bothans, Twi'lek, Ishi-Tib, Quarren and Mon Calamari, Rodians and Sullustans, he didn't even get a second glance. As he walked, he scanned the faces of the crowds, searching for D'Sib.

 _Got him..._

One of the good things about wearing a full helmet is that no-one else knew which way you were looking. Without altering his pace, Skirata began to follow D'Sib, watching as he left the concourse, entering one of the crossover walkways to the adjoining towers.

 _Good. That makes things easier..._

Now that he was out of sight, Skirata increased his pace, stepping through the hatchway into the walkway beyond. However, there was no sign of D'Sib.

'Don't move,' a voice said and Skirata glanced left to see D'Sib emerging from a service alcove, levelling a blaster pistol at him.

'It was bold on you to come after me,' he said, circling Skirata slowly. 'Unfortunately, it's a mistake you won't live to regret...'

His finger tightened on the trigger, but Skirata was already ducking, the blaster bolt grazing his helmet as he cannoned into D'Sib, sending his blaster clattering away as Skirata's fist caught him across the jaw, knocking him out cold. Massaging his knuckles, Skirata activated his helmet comlink with two quick eye-blinks.

'Ennacca, it's me. I need a ride...'

 _##############_

'Jump complete,' Biggs said, sitting back from the control. 'We should be there in about an hour...'

'Great,' Luke said. 'Now can you tell where we're going...?'

'Yavin IV,' Biggs replied. 'You'll be joining a group of pilot trainees there...'

'...trainees? Come on, Biggs. You know I'm a good pilot. I want to join the fight...'

'You're a hot hand, Luke. But a good fighter pilot needs more than that. A few months training and you'll be flying with a squadron,' he said, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Come on. Let's get something to eat and you can tell me what you've been up to...'

 _##############_

Gyg, a yellow-skinned Mon Calamari with a scar over one eye, was hunched over his console when there was a knock at the door, but he ignored it.

'Come on. Open up...' a gruff voice barked, a fist pounding on the door again.

'Alright, alright,' Gyg snapped, pushing back his chair and stalking over to the door. 'Keep your...hair on...'

His voice trailed off as the door opened to reveal a brown-furred Wookie, a roar echoing from his throat as his hands reached for him...

'Are you trying to get us caught?' Han hissed as he scrambled through the door after Chewie, slapping the control to seal the door behind them, stepping over the body of the Mon Calamari and dropping into the seat by the terminal. 'Just... keep watch. I'll see what I can find out...'

Han called up the security footage feed, flicking through the cameras until he found what he was looking for.

'There they are,' he said, pointing to the screen, which showed six Wookies in a dimly lit cell. 'Level 5. It's not going to be easy,' he added, glancing over at the dead Mon Calamari...

 _##############_

'Corthana Mining, this is Princess Leia Organa, representing the Alliance of Independent Systems. Request permission to land...'

There was silence for the moment and then the comm crackled to life.

' _Permission denied. Request that you exit the system immediately...'_

'If that is your decision,' Leia said, 'we will comply. However, when they hear what we would have offered, your superiors will not be pleased when they learn that you turned us away...'

' _...very well. Permission to land granted...'_

'Thank you,' Leia said, as the comm went dead. 'Captain, take us into land...

 _##############_

The door hissed open to reveal a dark blue-skinned Chiss standing by the viewport, dressed in the white tunic of an Imperial Grand Admiral.

'Thank you, Captain,' he said, nodding at Palleon.

'...yes, sir,' Palleon said, turning smartly on his heel, the door hissing closed behind him.

'Captain Syndulla, my name is Admiral Thrawn,' he said, picking up a datapad from his desk. 'According to your vessel's manifest, you are bound for the Mining Asteroid C-XVI in the Coryuda System to deliver supplies. Is that correct?'

'Yes...'

'What is the nature of those supplies...?'

'Preserved food...technical components and medical supplies...why...?'

'Our people have very similar ideologies,' Thrawn said, turning to gaze out of the viewport with his hands behind his back. 'Loyalty and duty are paramount. Even though we have both left our homeworld's behind, I suspect that you still hold to that ideal...'

'You don't know anything about me,' Hera said, folding her arms across her chest.

'Do you know what this is?' Thrawn asked, pressing a button on his desk, a blue hologram appearing in front of them. Vaguely t-shaped, there were two strings of beads hanging from the ends.

'Yes. It's a _Kalikori_...'

'Indeed. A totem that records the family histories and lineage of the clans of Ryloth, which leads me to believe that duty is key to your people. For myself, my loyalty is to the Empire and, I suspect, yours is to your crew,' he finished, just as the door hissed open and Palleon entered, followed by a fresh-faced lieutenant.

'The inspection is complete, sir,' Palleon said, handing a datapad to Thrawn, who skimmed it quickly.

'The inspection matches your inventory,' he said. 'Thank you for your co-operation, Captain Syndulla. Lieutenant Ghas will show you back to your vessel...'

Hera held his gaze for a moment before turning and striding out, Ghas following in her wake, the door hissing closed behind them.

'What is your impression of her, sir?' Palleon asked, as Thrawn returned to staring out of the viewport.

'She is an interesting individual, Captain. And, she is not easily intimidated. She may be useful to us, especially if our concerns about C-XVI are correct...'

 _##############_

'We're in position,' Dar said, glancing over at Atin, who nodded. 'Ready when you are...'

' _Copy that,'_ Niner replied. ' _Fi, take out their heavy gunner. As soon as he's down, we light 'em up...'_

' _Acknowledged,'_ Atin said, Dar glancing down at Fi's POV camera feed, watching him clip on the Deece's sniper attachment and take aim. Even with the enhanced optics of his HUD, he could barely detect the pinpoint blaster bolt that ripped through the battledroid's head, but the results were obvious.

' _Weapon's free,'_ Niner yelled as the droid collapsed, it's repeating blaster dropping from it's hands and Dar's finger tightened on the trigger to send a hail of bolts lancing out. Even from this distance, he saw three droids and an SBD go down, the latter succumbing to a hail of fire from Niner.

' _How do you like that?'_ Fi whooped, picking off another droid who was struggling to aim a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher at them. It was then that Dar realised that Atin hadn't fired a shot.

'At'ika,' Dar said. 'What are you...?'

His sentence was cut off by the whump of Atin's grenade attachment, the spread of explosives taking out another five droids.

'Never mind,' Dar said, turning back to the battle to see the troopers breaking cover and charging the remaining droids.

' _Check, Check, Check,'_ Niner yelled, and Dar lowered his Deece as the troopers quickly dispatched the remaining droids.

' _Omega to Majestic,'_ Niner said. ' _Enemy has been routed. Awaiting instructions...'_

' _Stand by, Omega. Gunship is en route to your location...'_

' _Acknowledged. What's our next objective...?'_

' _Omega, you're being recalled to Majestic. You'll receive new orders there...'_

' _But...'_ Atin began and Niner held up his hand.

' _Acknowledged, Majestic. Standing by...'_

He shut down the comm and turned to Atin.

' _The fight's not done,'_ Atin said, clenching his fist.

' _I know, Vode,'_ Niner said. ' _But, we've got our orders...'_

 _##############_

Qui-Gon lead Anakin and Obi-Wan down the ramp from their shuttle onto the landing pad, where a tall, willowy figure with pale grey skin and a row of dark red spines running down the back of his neck stood waiting for them. He was dressed in a pale blue tunic, adorned with a simple gold sash around his waist.

'Welcome to Jentat, Master Qui-Gon' he said, inclining his head in a short bow. 'My name is _Premata_ Zinfrisl...'

'Thank you,' Qui-Gon said. 'These are my companions, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker...'

'We are honoured by your presence,' Zinfrisl said. 'However, we were not expecting a visit from three Jedi...'

'Jentat's reputation as a prosperous and advanced world has reached the Republic,' Qui-Gon said. 'One of our order, Master Vos, was dispatched as our Envoy, but we have received no word from him. I assume that he has not made contact with you or your people...'

'Not to my knowledge, Master Jinn...'

'I see,' Qui-Gon said. 'In that case, on behalf of the Galactic Republic, we have come to formally open diplomatic relations with Jentat...'

'Of course,' Zinfrisl said. 'But, I am being a poor host and you have had a long journey. We can talk more easily in my office. Please, follow me...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Charge set,' Hask said, raising his E-11 as his helmet comlink crackled.

' _Inferno-2, hostile approaching your position...'_

'Copy,' Hask said, moving to take cover behind a row of battered drums, just as a Quarren dressed in rough, stained overalls rounded the corner, a repeating blaster slung over his shoulder.

 _Come on...just turn around...go the other way..._

However, he kept coming towards him and Hask sighted up, squeezing the trigger. The blaster bolt caught him in the side and he collapsed with a gurgling cry, his repeater clattering to the ground.

' _Inferno-2, pull out,'_ Iden ordered.

'Hostile has not been eliminated,' Hask responded.

' _Pull out,'_ Iden repeated, just as Hask raised his E-11 again, his shot burning through the Quarren's throat.

' _...Inferno Squad. Regroup at Rendezvous Alpha...'_

 _###################_

Skirata watched as the battered speeder touched down, hefting D'Sib over his shoulder. With a low whine, the door ground open and a brown-furred Wookie growled at him from the driver's seat.

'Keep your fur on, Ennacca,' Skirata retorted, dumping D'Sib on the back seat and climbing in after him as Ennacca closed the door. She started the engine, Skirata fastening a pair of binders around D'Sib's wrists, checking his blaster as he sat back...

 _###################_

'Commander Narra,' Biggs said, coming to attention and snapping a salute as Luke descended the freighter's ramp. 'This is Luke Skywalker...'

'Skywalker,' Narra said, nodding towards him. 'Biggs tells me you're the hottest pilot he's ever seen...'

'Thank you...Commander,' Luke said, as Biggs nudged him in the ribs.

'We'll see,' Narra said. 'Report to the pilot trainee briefing room in twenty minutes. Antilles!' He called towards a dark-haired young man in an orange jumpsuit who was crossing the landing field. 'Show Skywalker to the pilot dormitory...'

 _###################_

Han tugged at the collar of the tunic he'd taken from the dead Mon Calamari, Chewie following behind him, grumbling about the binders around his wrists.

'Unless you've got a better idea,' he hissed, 'you can stop complaining. Got another one for you,' he added, raising his voice as they approached the grim-faced human guard outside the cell.

'Yeah, yeah,' he muttered, taking out his key card and opening the cell door.

'Thanks,' Han said, grabbing his blaster and shooting him in the stomach. 'Get them out, Chewie. And hurry. I think we're going to have company any minute...'

With a roar, Chewie shook the binders off his wrists and ducked into the cell, emerging a few seconds later with six Wookies behind him, just as three more guards rounded the corner with their blasters drawn. Han snapped off a shot, catching one in the stomach before the Wookies charged past him with an ear-splitting roar...'

 _###################_

'Princess Leia,' the tall, willowy human with brown hair greying at the temples said. 'My name is Keosim Brokchri, CEO of Corthana Mining...'

'Thank you for seeing me,' Leia said, settling back into the chair and crossing her legs, demurely.

'Can I offer you a drink...? I have a particularly fine Alderaanian Brandy...'

'No. Thank you,' Leia replied. 'I'm here on behalf of the Alliance of Independent Systems...'

'Forgive me, your highness,' Brokchri said. 'Corthana Mining values it's neutrality. We cannot be seen to be publicly supporting the Alliance...'

'This is business, not politics,' Leia said. 'We require duratanium and titanium...'

'...very well, your highness,' Brokchri said. 'We can provide those for you, but it will take time. And capital. We have located a new vein of titanium on Rega Minor, but it will require investment in infrastructure and excavation to fully exploit it. We will require 20,000 credits up front and a further 15,000 once the Mining is complete, for smelting and refinement...

'We can provide 10,000 initially,' Leia said. 'Once the initial excavation and assessment have been completed, we will review our remaining contribution. However, if this contract is completed satisfactorily, I believe that I can guarantee further business in the future...'

'Very well, your highness,' Brokchri said, with a sigh. 'I will have my secretarial droids draft the contracts now...

 _###################_

'I don't like this,' Ezra said, from where he was sitting on the crate next to the Ghost. 'Letting Hera go off on her own like this...'

'Relax,' Kanan said. 'I'd know if something was wrong,' he added as the door to the Hanger hissed open and Hera entered, followed by an Imperial Officer.

'We're clear to go,' she said. 'Chopper, re-plot our course once we've taken off. We'll need to make up for lost time if we're going to make the rendezvous on schedule...'

 _###################_

'Omega Squad reporting, sir,' Niner said, stopping in front of Commander Gett and snapping a salute.

'At ease,' Gett said, removing his helmet. 'You did good work down there, Vode...'

'Thank you, sir. Don't like leaving the job half-done, though...'

'New orders came in,' Gett said. 'You've been recalled to Arca Barracks. A transport is being prepped for you, now. Get your gear together and report to Hanger A-11 in 30 minutes...'

'Thank you, sir...'

'Dismissed,' Gett said, Niner saluting again.

'It'll be good to see Kal'buir again,' Fi said as they walked away, putting his arms around Dar and Atin's shoulders...

 _###################_

'Thank you for seeing us,' Qui-Gon said, as he, Obi-Wan and Anakin took their seats in the leather chairs opposite Zinfrisl in his office, the walls of which were decorated with rich tapestries and fine paintings. 'On behalf of the Republic, we have come to open diplomatic negotiations...'

'We are honoured, of course,' Zinfrisl said. 'I am sure that you will understand that I will need to discuss this with my council. In the meantime, a suite of rooms will be made for the duration of your stay...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
